


Truth About Closets I, The

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-09-30
Updated: 1999-09-30
Packaged: 2018-11-20 19:47:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11342070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: This is set in an A/U. What if Mulder and Krycek were not enemies? This is also my first attempt to teary-eyed, sugary, slashy romancewith Mulder/Krycek instead of heavy angst.  So beware, I plan to read up on my trashy Gordon Merrick books.





	Truth About Closets I, The

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

The Truth about Closets I by Hepaestion

  
February 4, 1999  
Archive: please archive in X/Archive and SlashKink.  
Disclaimer: Mulder, Krycek, Skinner, and Scully characters belong to Chris Carter and 1013 Productions.  
Author's Note: This is set in an A/U. What if Mulder and Krycek were not enemies? This is also my first attempt to teary-eyed, sugary, slashy romance with Mulder/Krycek instead of heavy angst. So beware, I plan to read up on my trashy Gordon Merrick books. Feedback is treasured always.  
Rating: Adult fiction (that's what they call it in the bookstores and libraries right?)  
Spoilers: Sleepless, because that's how they met right?  
Website: http://www.slashcity.com/~hephaestion/

* * *

The Truth about Closets I

Mulder was still extremely upset by the fact they had separated Scully and him from working on the X-Files. Of course now they had saddled him with this 'kid' and he hated working with anyone considering his reputation in the FBI.

They all figured he was spooky and crazy and a shot away from losing it completely one day. Now he had to baby sit some green Agent who had taken a case he had hoped to work on himself BY himself. However, to Mulder's pleasure the green Agent was actually an attractive and very bright man by the name of Alex Krycek. Mulder did very little babysitting but found him an actual 'believer' and 'fan' of his. The young Agent told Mulder more than once on how he had studied Mulder's work at school and how he was a man open to great possibilities and he was going to prove he was an ally. Mulder couldn't help but look skeptical and when he saw such eagerness in the puppy eyes of the young Agent.

Soon events were rocketing out of control when Mulder and Krycek were following Augustus Cole on charges of killing those men by what Mulder believed was projecting images mentally. In the struggle of trying to apprehend the suspect and thinking, he saw a gun in Cole's hand Krycek shot the man who threatened his partner. Mulder could see how shook up Krycek was when he saw that there was no gun but a bible in Cole's hand. After much paperwork in the NY office, they headed to their hotel room instead of driving back to DC.

Mulder was sure Alex was scouring his body red from the long shower the man was taking. Mulder could empathize with the young Agent, he knew how he felt the first day he killed someone. He decided it was time he used some of that Oxford education to work and tried to talk to this partner. After getting them, both some sodas Mulder sat down to wait for the young man to finish in the bathroom.

Alex walked out with a towel around his slim hips. He was rubbing his head, which was now void of that awful gel Mulder wanted to on most occasions wash out himself. The young Agent looked up to notice Mulder staring at him. To Mulder's surprise, the younger man looked nothing like he did earlier. Mulder couldn't believe that beautiful man in front of him was the same man who wore such god awful suits everyday.

"Is there something wrong Agent Mulder?" Alex said, feeling suddenly uncomfortable about the other man's stare.

"No, I am sorry. You just look different." Mulder said, feeling how his foot was slowing getting deeper in his mouth.

Mulder watched as the young man dried his body and slowly took off the towel off his hips. Mulder tried not to stare at the beautiful body and the perfect set of genitals that swung loosely as the man jumped into some sweat pants.

Mulder felt the heat rising in his body and he hated this feeling he was getting. For many years, he somehow fought back whatever urges he had ever since he figured they would get him out of the FBI and the X-Files. Finding Samantha was his main concern in life and if that meant playing it 'straight' then so be it. Now he felt the closet doors putting a squeeze on him again from being so close to his new male partner.

"Are you ok Agent Krycek? I know how hard it is the first time you kill a man." Mulder said, softly to the intense young Agent.

"Agent Mulder, someone is trying to get me to betray you." Alex said, flatly.

Mulder felt his heart pounding at the knowledge that the Consortium was trying to get to his new partner. Mulder turned around and stared at the man who was now laying down on one of the full size beds.

"And?" Mulder said.

"I told them to leave me alone. I did not intend to be some 'spy' for them or in betraying you Agent Mulder. I believe your work. I became an agent to help protect my country, and I will be damned if I will allow them to own me." Agent Krycek said fervently.

Mulder noticed the man's body starting to shake. "What else did they tell you Krycek?" Mulder asked.

"They said if I didn't comply with their wishes then I will find my career in the FBI quite troublesome. This smoking man said, he would make sure they knew all about my 'other lifestyle' and me. " Krycek said, feeling the lump in his throat. He wanted to be angry with Mulder, because in a few hours their association has put his career in jeopardy forever.

"Other lifestyle?" Mulder asked, not completely sure of what it meant.

"Seems your smoking man knows all about everyone. He said he has been following my career and my life for some time now. He even showed me the pictures of me and a lover of mine together. A male lover, Agent Mulder". Krycek said. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. " Your smoking friend is going to out me. Do you know what that means! Do you know what's going to happen when everyone finds out!" Krycek yelled. He punched the pillow he was holding and decided not to fight against the tears. He could only imagine what his widowed Mother would say after he informed her he was fired from the FBI.

His father had worked hard and long to put him through college and he had sacrificed a relationship already for this job. Things were falling apart and right now, all he wanted was to cry.

His body shook with tears and frustration and suddenly he felt warm arms around him. He put his head on Mulder's shoulder and let the tears flow.

"Agent Krycek, uh..Alex, I am so sorry. Please tell me what I can do?" Mulder said softly as he rubbed the man's back trying to calm him down.

Krycek pulled back and looked up at Mulder. "You aren't disgusted that your new partner is a faggot?" Krycek said, his heartbeat fast, waiting defensively for an insult.

"Do you really think someone that goes around being called Spooky possible of being homophobic?" Mulder said teasingly trying to ease the severity of the moment.

"Do you think he will out me and I will get fired?" Krycek asked.

"I think you need to watch your ass and I think Skinner is a decent guy and not one to discriminate." Mulder said looking at the handsomely boyish face that was flushed from tears.

Alex looked at Mulder and had to admit he was glad he got the chance to work with the man. He knew Mulder was 'trouble' but damn he was fucking cute and sexy. He was busy in his thoughts not noticing he was staring at the older Agent. Then he saw Mulder blush and look down.

"I am sorry, I didn't mean to stare. You are just very handsome and I guess to be honest I have had a crush on you since I saw you give a lecture in Quantico." Krycek said.

Mulder looked up at the other Agent "Wow I am flattered. I guess I never even thought anyone in Quantico would do anything but make fun of me."

"I was serious when I said some of us followed your work Agent Mulder." Krycek said.

"We will think of a solution to this Alex. I won't let you down and I won't forget the sacrifice you made." Mulder said seriously.

"Right now I am just glad you're here and that you aren't completely grossed out by me." Krycek said, his fear of people rejecting him cause of his sexuality was obvious.

"I find you far from being gross." Mulder said softly and couldn't help but rub the other man's soft cheek. Mulder felt as if a magnet was pulling his face closer to his partner's.

Before he could do anything or think again he was leaning his mouth to Alex's.

He couldn't believe how easy it was to kiss Alex. He had never kissed a man but kissing Alex Krycek was soft, easy and good. He felt Alex open his mouth and with a second's hesitation only he provided his tongue for Alex's pleasure. The kiss turned from soft and sweet to hard and erotic. Alex couldn't believe what he was actually doing. He had only DREAMED of kissing Special Agent Fox Mulder and now he could taste the man's lush mouth.

Finally, they pulled apart, both men gasping for air.

"Why did you do that?" Krycek said as he grabbed Mulder's hand and squeezing it.

"I really wanted to, that is why." Mulder said softly, he felt his heart beating fast from the sexual excitement he was feeling.

"Is that all you really want to do?" Krycek said huskily and gave Mulder a killer sexy smile.

"I never had sex with a man before and I am not sure how far or how much I want to do. But I do know I don't want to stop." Mulder said and blushed.

Alex smiled and both men started kissing again. They stopped kissing only to take off their clothes. Mulder allowed Krycek to put him on his back on the bed. Mulder couldn't believe how beautiful a man's naked body that close would look. Krycek was lean and soft; his body was pretty much hairless except for a small patch of pubic hair that nestled a thick uncircumcised cock. Slowly Alex lowered his body on Mulder's and he heard a gasp as their cocks touched. Alex figured frottage was harmless for a virgin like Mulder but intense enough to let them achieve a lot of pleasure. Soon enough both men kissed and rubbed their loins together. Alex felt Mulder's hand grab his hips tightly and then move towards his ass. Mulder gripped Alex's ass hard with his fingertips and rubbed hard against the Agent.

They kissed and grunted against each other. For a moment they looked at each other and even giggled, then Mulder flipped Alex around and put him on his back. Mulder held on to Alex's hips but this time leaned back a bit needing to watch as their cocks grind against each other. The sight was intense and erotic and they were covering their pubic hair with the pre-cum that flowed out of them. Both men were sweating and Mulder felt his balls begin to rise up against his body indicating his orgasm that was close.

"Alex, Oh god I am gonna cum so hard." Mulder said huskily as he kissed the other man.

"Come on Fox, please cum with me. Do it damn it, cum hard I need it so bad."

Alex said and arched against Mulder. Listening to Alex speak dirty and sexy to him did it for Mulder. He leaned down and wrapped his arms around his new lover. Both men held tight against each other and screamed into the hotel room air.

\----------------------------------

A few weeks later Special Agent Mulder and Special Agent Alex Krycek were assigned to the Duane Barry case. With help with Agent Scully, they were able to apprehend Duane and help the hostages. Agent Krycek was given a piece of evidence that was according to Duane Barry an implant he been given by aliens.

That night Agent Krycek was home and called Agent Mulder to give him the information about the implant when suddenly Duane Barry showed up and kidnapped him. Three weeks went by without a trace of Agent Alex Krycek's whereabouts until Mulder was informed of where to find the missing man. Alex Krycek's body appeared suddenly in a hospital and under critical conditions.

\----------------------------------

"Mulder?" Scully said softly to the man standing beside the hospital bed.

"Hey Scully, thanks for coming." Mulder said wearily from lack of sleep and exhaustion.

"Any news from the doctors yet?" Scully asked.

"No, he is still on the life support and his immune system is very weak now."

Mulder said as he reached over the other man's hand.

Scully watched and her heart broke. Scully remembered Mulder's confession about that passionate night. He also had informed her about Alex's brave resistance to the Consortium's plan to make him their informant. Mulder had found a bond with Krycek he had been waiting for all his life but was scared stiff. Again, he failed to keep someone he cared for away from harm. He had promised to be on Krycek's side through all this mess and there he was. He didn't know if it was love but he knew he needed Krycek and now Krycek needed him.

"What did Skinner say Scully?" Mulder asked, his eyes never leaving Krycek's pale young face.

"He wants to talk to you Mulder. He is on his way too." Scully said.

"Dammit Scully, what the fuck did they do to him?" Mulder asked, he closed his eyes.

"Have faith Mulder, things will turn out ok. I am sure of it." Scully said and placed an arm around the man.

\----------------------------------

2 weeks later

Krycek sat up in the hospital bed and looked out the window. He felt tired and strange as if he had suddenly appeared of nowhere. He heard the door open and watched the smiling face of his favorite nurse walk in. She was a plump and maternal looking woman but never frowned or seemed upset. She had given Alex hope and strength when he was feeling like letting go.

"Are you sad Mr. Krycek?" the nurse asked while she helped him get comfortable.

"I guess I feel a bit lost." Alex said before taking a sip of juice and swallowing a pill.

"I have a feeling you are going to be ok and soon you won't feel so lost or lonely." She said and patted Alex on the arm before leaving. Just a few minutes after leaving the door opened again. Alex yelled out thinking it was the nurse again but was surprised when a man's voice answered him.

"Mulder?" Alex said not hiding his surprise.

"Hey there, how are we doing today?" Mulder asked and sat in the chair near the hospital bed.

"I am ok, I feel sort of disoriented though." Alex said.

"Well you are back and that is all that matters." Mulder said and reached forward to grab the younger man's hand. Mulder was afraid the gesture would be fought against but was rewarded instead with a squeeze.

"Mulder what are you doing here? The nurses said you didn't leave my sight at all. Why are you doing this? That night held no strings on you." Alex said softly.

"Alex, I told you I would do anything to help you. That I wasn't going to abandon you after you risked so much for me. Your abduction was my fault.  
I got you involved in this mess that is my life and now you are paying a high consequence. As for that night, it was one of the most incredible experiences in my life. One I don't plan to forget but that I won't push you into repeating." Mulder said blushing slightly.

Alex felt the tears start, he hadn't ever thought Special Agent Mulder would be so caring about him. Suddenly he didn't feel lonely anymore. Mulder saw the tears in Alex's eyes and got closer on the bed. He wiped the tears away and held Alex's chin in his hand. He reached towards the younger man and kissed him lightly on the lips. They kissed lightly but Mulder leaned back before it became something more.

"Hey easy buddy, you just got 'resurrected'." Mulder said kindly.

"What now?" Krycek asked.

"Now your only duty is to get well. Then once you are recovered, we go to Skinner and discuss your career. After that, we discuss what we are going to do to make sure we both stay happy. What do you think?" Mulder asked.

"I think I am happy already." Alex said.

\----------------------------------

A few months later Agents Mulder and Scully were partners again and heading the X-Files division of the FBI. Agent Krycek's condition improved greatly and eventually was back in the FBI. The CSM appeared in A.D. Skinner's office with photos of Agent Krycek with a male lover that the younger man had while in college. The A.D. was angered by the blatant insult to his character if the Smoker thought he was narrowed-minded enough to discriminate against the younger man because of his sexuality. It seemed that CSM was there also to inform the A.D. of Agent Mulder's apparent attachment to the young Agent.

"You are just angered that he wasn't willing to play along in your damn games." Skinner told the Smoker.

"Men like Krycek will only cause dissent and problems in the FBI. His association with Agent Mulder could cloud his thinking. I don't appreciate anyone who thinks they can get away from me and my plans for the future." CSM said and took a last drag of his cigarette.

Skinner watched the Smoker leave and sighed heavily. He had an idea that Alex Krycek was not going to have it easy in the next few weeks while he returned to the Agency. He can only imagine Mulder's wrath if they decided to attack his new friend. The A.D. rubbed the bridge of his nose feeling the tension because he hated having to deal with Mulder. The only one solution that would keep Mulder happy and Krycek safe under his protection was to put Agent Krycek in the X-Files division.

\----------------------------------

The paper plane landed on Scully's desk. She raised her head and her eyebrow both men seemed to be engrossed in a paper war. Their desks were full of paper planes and for a second she felt like a mother hen. At first, she was unsure about the addition of Krycek in their department but after 2 weeks, it seemed as the best thing for them both. Krycek was able to make Mulder happy and that seemed to help her in dealing with Mulder. Unlike Mulder, Krycek was very levelheaded and not easy to jump to wild conclusions and yet he was fiercely loyal to Mulder. Scully was a bit jealous at first and hesitant to befriend the young man but when he saved her life on a case they just finished, she realized they were a team. Things seemed to going smoothly, she had no idea she spoke too soon.

Part two soon to come.


End file.
